Ghost Encounter
by jackalmaniac
Summary: Thir13en Ghosts  13 Ghosts  fanfic! And the reason it's rated T is because of some of the ghosts and the stuff that happens later on in the story. R&R please:D NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THIR13EN GHOSTS IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.
1. Chapter 1

It's windy and rainy out as I'm walking home. I just encountered one of the scariest moments of my life. As I walk, I will tell you my story, as it is also dark out. Perfect to give you chills and to realize how grateful I am to still be alive, unlike my friends. We had no clue what was prepared for us tonight. I knew though. I saw it. I just didn't want to believe it. I should tell you my story quick...before it's too late. They're following me, probably to hurt me, again. Except for one. She's trying to save me, to keep me safe. Too bad she's not one of them following me. I hear cackles, groans, laughter, and someone saying "I'm sorry". I must tell you my story, even though I don't want to...

**Yes, I do realize how incredibly short it is. My bad xD**


	2. Chapter 2

My friends and I were on our way to my Uncle Cyrus' house. My friends consisted of four people, five including me, Mahala, Holly, Alice, and Shawna. Of course they invited more people, Shayne, Ryan, Madi, and Christine. I was perfectly fine with Madi and Christine, but I don't think my uncle would've wanted two boys there. My uncle was a rich man. He had a huge glass house, too. I've never really been there, just seen pictures. Mahala was sitting beside me. Holly, Alice, and Shawna were in the back while Shayne, Ryan, Madi, and Christine were in a different car behind us. I looked in the rearview mirror, saw Shayne driving, and then I saw his face. He looked, well, he looked different. I don't know how to explain it. I must've been looking too long because all of a sudden I heard, "Chip, look out!" I looked and I saw we were about to hit a tree. I quickly got out of the way and never looked back.

We finally got to the house. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was! It had all these writings on the walls. I figured Latin. I walked to the door, looked back to make sure everyone was there, turned back, and knocked on the door. My Uncle Cyrus came, saw me, and smiled. He looked at my friends and smiled at them. Then, he saw Shayne and Ryan and frowned.

"Why are there two boys," he asked and as he slid open the door.

"Mahala, Holly, Shawna, and Alice invited them," I said.

He just turned and went to the basement. We went back to the cars and got our stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa! This is a nice house. It's like a mansion," said Christine.  
"I know, right," I said as I looked at some samuri swords.  
"Where'd your uncle go," asked Ryan.  
"The basement," I replied, "I could go get him if you want."  
"No, no. It's fine. He just like disappeared on us," Ryan said and went upstairs. Shayne followed while the rest of us looked around still.  
I noticed there was no kitchen and got confused. I remembered, though, that my uncle said the food was in the basement. I got hungry and went down there.  
When I got downstairs, the temperature changed. It got cold. I shivered and covered my arms with my hands. Then, something happened. Something that only happens when paranormal is around me. My eyes, they changed color. They turned black.  
As they did, I started getting a headache. It was unreal and unnatural. I quickly grasped for the wall. Instead, I fell to the ground. I looked to the right and saw some glasses. I grabbed them and put them on. As I did, I regretted it right away.


	4. Chapter 4

What I saw you'd never believe. It was so...scary. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Sadly, I was wrong. I saw...a ghost.  
It was so gross, too. It had nails driven into their head and body. Replacing their left hand was a sledge hammer. Around the chest area were chains. They were missing a few teeth and their eyes were, well, freaky. Thank God they were trapped or I'd be dead, like my friends. I couldn't stand it any longer. I threw the glasses off my face and ran upstairs.  
I knew they were going to ask questions. I was down there too long. But, to my surprise, they didn't even notice me. I sighed in relief. I had no feeling in telling them. It would scare them too much. I saw my uncle and pulled him where no one would hear us.  
"What the heck is with your 'stash'," I asked sternly.  
"What do you mean," he replied. I told him everything. He didn't believe me. I sighed in frustration and walked away furious.  
When I got back, my friends were gone. _They must be upstairs_, I thought. I went upstairs and was correct.  
I didn't pay attention to them, though. I saw all the rooms and awed in amazement. It was beautiful. I walked in a room and lied down on the bed. I got up when I saw the bathroom and went in.  
"Amazing," was all I could say. It truly was. There was perfume, a bath/shower, a sink, and the walls were glass blocks that you couldn't see through. I looked at the sink and gasped.  
_The glasses_, I thought, _there are more than one pair_. I went over to them and put them on.  
There was nothing. I took them off, set them down, and went back on the first floor.  
"You're back," said Cyrus. I smiled and sat on a nearby couch. I tried to get the image the ghost out of my head. How gross and unbelievable!


	5. Chapter 5

I finally decided to go find my friends and tell them. They might not have believed me but I gave it a try. I found them in my uncle's library just looking at all his collections. Ryan was being a smart alec and was reading like he was some professor. It annoyed me..I just pushed it out of my mind. I entered the room a little nervous to tell. But to get it out of the way, I sat down and told them.  
"You're just making stuff up," said Christine.  
"Why would your uncle hunt 'ghosts'," said Ryan, "Besides, there's no such thing."  
"Try saying that after you actually see one dip wad," I snapped at him.  
"Well someone's a little cranky."  
"I just saw a ghost that looked terrible! What do you think I'm gonna be like? A ray of sunshine?"  
"Will you both just shut up? God you're like children," yelled Mahala.  
We just stopped and stared at Mahala. It was weird having her say that. She's never like that, usually nice and "politely asks" people to stop, not yell at them.  
"I need proof there's ghosts in your uncle's basement," said Holly.  
"You want proof? Follow me," I said and they all followed me down to the basement. "Crap," I muttered, "You need these glasses to see them." I showed them my glasses.  
"I have some. I found them in the library," said Shayne. "Sorry I took them."  
"It's fine. Put them on."  
I put mine on and so did Shayne. I started looking for some ghosts. We passed the one I saw earlier. I just flipped it off as we walked by.  
"Why did you just flip off glass," asked Ryan.  
"The ghost I explained earlier is in that cube. Shayne you saw it right," I asked.  
"Yeah, that ghost is freaky," said Shayne.  
"Yeah! I think we should split up into two groups. Mahala, Holly, Madi, Shawna, and me in one group. Shayne, Ryan, Christine, and Alice in another group. We'll go this way and you guys go that way." My group went down the left way and Shayne's went down the right way.  
We stopped at a ghost that scared me. She was really pale, looked like a pilgrim, and her head and hands were in stalks. She was really old, too. I screamed when I first saw her because she ran right into the glass. I looked down and saw another pair of glasses. I picked them up and handed them to Holly.  
"Put these on and look," I told her.  
"I don't see why you're telling me t-" She was cut off when she put them on and then she screamed.  
"See what I mean? God listen to me more."  
We left that ghost and came across another one. This one was a small little boy. He had an arrow through his head and was dressed like a cowboy. He looked cute but creepy. I smiled at him and he just showed an evil smile at me. But there were another pair of glasses right on the floor and Mahala took them. Mahala was staring at the kid like he had a disease that she didn't want.  
"Well," I said when we left the little boy, "which direction now?" We were at a two-way intersection. "Left or right?"  
"Right," all of them said.  
We took a right turn and walked. The next ghost we ran into was not the prettiest or the nicest.


	6. Chapter 6

This ghost was insane! He was scratching at the glass walls. I had no clue why, though. Nothing was going to happen if they continued. They had a cage over their head, long sharp nails, was in a ripped-up straight jacket, had no lips, three scratch marks on their forehead, and hair was a complete mess. I figured they were a guy. Then, I heard a thud.  
I turned around and saw Mahala passed out on the floor. But when I looked up, I saw the first ghost I ran into. He hit her with his hammer. Everyone ran, except me. I was standing there in shock.  
"H-h-how did you get out," I asked stuttering. He must not have understood because he just tilted his head. Then, without hestitation, he just swung his hammer at me. I ducked right away, and now wished I hadn't. His hammer ended up hitting Mahala, again, but this time..it killed her.  
I screamed in terror and ran. My foot hit something, a button it felt like, and the crazy ghost was let out. He was chasing me. So many thoughts ran through my mind. Then, a dead end came right up and I knew I was dead. But, I saw red sparks "flying" through the air. It was a flare! I saw it hit the crazy man and he disappeared. A woman appeared.  
"Come on! Follow me," she said. I listened to her right away and ran after her.  
"What's your name," she asked.  
"Well what's yours," I asked right back.  
"Kalina Oretzia. Now, tell me yours."  
"Chip Cyrus."  
"Why is it Chip?"  
"That's not really important, now is it? Just what the heck are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to protect _you_."  
"Protect me? Why do I need protection? I just need out of here!"  
"You were almost attacked! So you need protection! Now follow me and we'll be safe."  
We started walking along many hallways. I didn't care about protection. I didn't care that Kalina could be someone trying to kill me. All I cared about was getting my friends out of there and not get killed.


	7. Chapter 7

We had walked five minutes when I realized we weren't close to the steps. I stopped and asked, "So umm yeah. We aren't anywhere near the steps. And how did you get into my Uncle's house?"  
"I slipped through an opening when it shifted." She said.  
"Oh really?" I asked not convinced.  
"Yes really. Now why is your name Chip?"  
"It's just a nickname..." I sighed. I didn't want to tell a stranger about my past. About how I got my nickname Chip. She didn't need to know. But, since we had nothing better to talk about, I told her.  
"It was a name my parents had given me. I have this birthmark shaped like a chip on my neck. They gave me that nickname the minute they realized I had it. I was 5 when I got the birthmark and nickname. But now-" I stopped. I held back tears when I thought about my parents. They had died in a terrible car accident. I found out when I was sitting at home. It was a calm night, except for the soft sprinkle. I was watching T.V. when the phone rang. I answered and then, I got that terrible news. I had burst into tears. The funeral was a few days after their deaths. It was unbearable. As my parents' caskets deployed, I almost followed. I never wanted to leave them. Their flowers I picked out, too. My mother's favorites, lilies. My father's, he kept it a secret, were tulips, so I picked tulips to go on his. A few minutes had passed and their caskets had been gone. I stayed for a little bit longer to say my last good-byes.  
I guess I must've paused too long because Kalina had said, "What's your real name then?"  
"Huh what?" I asked even though I already had heard.  
"Your name? What is it?"  
"Violet." I said cautiously.  
"Pretty name." She smiled but it quickly faded as she stared behind me. I turned to see that a little kid with an arrow through his head was on the ceiling. We quickly walked away and walked down more and more hallways.  
The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about my parents. I just held onto the necklace my father had given me. A tulip with my name on it.


	8. Chapter 8

I had stopped looking at my necklace and paying attention to how much I wanted to get out of the basement. My feet were hurting and I was getting more tired.  
We took a left turn and there they were. The steps. _Thank God!_ I thought. I pushed her out of my way and ran up the steps. I ran up the other steps to the second floor. When I had got to my room, I grabbed my suitcase, went into the bathroom, and took a shower.  
When I got out, I threw on some black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a black mini vest. After that, I blew dry my long red hair, curled it, and put on some red flats. I figured if I was to leave, I'd make myself look good.

But, as soon as I went downstairs, I saw a nude woman with cuts all over her body. Her eyes were pure black. She had held a butchers knife. She saw I was frightened and smiled a slight smile. I took a run for it but at the other end I saw the old woman I had gotten scared by earlier. I thought I was screwed.  
Finally, Kalina came up the steps from the basement and saw the two ghosts. She pulled out 2 flares and threw one at the nude woman and one at the other woman. The disappeared and we ran down the right corridor. Holly was at the other end. She was frightened and had blood on her here and there.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Madi-Ryan-Christine-Alice" She stuttered.  
"Are they?" I asked leaving off the rest.  
She nodded and cried. I ran to her and hugged her. We just stood there, weeping and hugging.  
After awhile, we stopped and she looked up and screamed. I turned, with the glasses on my face, and screamed, too. The next thing I knew, my back was being scratched with sharp nails leading to a psycho person.


	9. Chapter 9

They tore into my flesh and I could feel my blood oozing down my back. The pain was so unbelievable. The worst part was that it was from a ghost. I never thought that ghosts could harm someone so bad. Then I remembered that the one ghost killed Mahala. I realized I had to get away.  
"Help me!" I yelled. I looked to where Holly was standing to find she wasn't there anymore. Instead she had disappeared. "Holly?" I yelled for her. No response. "Holly?" I yelled out again. And yet again, no response.  
"Violet." Something said. It sounded so familiar. I wanted to cry if only I wasn't screaming. "Violet, sweetie, just hold on. I'll get you out of this but I can't help your friends." The voice said again. I realized it was my father. His soul had oddly found its way into my head. I never wanted to let him go, though.  
"Dad?" I said.  
"Yes, Violet, it's me. Don't be afraid. I will give you the strength to get out of this."  
"Please. After that, don't leave my mind."  
"But I must. I'm sorry sweetie. I was lucky enough to get a chance to talk to you now."  
"B-but."  
"No buts..."  
"Of course."  
"Here you go. It will be just long enough to let you escape. Then, I must leave you forever."  
"Forever's a long time dad."  
"A long time when you're alive. We will meet again when it's your time."  
"Okay. But Dad, please remember, I love you."  
"I love you, too." That was the last thing I heard before he gave me strength. I kicked the ghost, got up, and ran. I let all my tears flow down when I got to a safe enough area.  
"I'll always love you, Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

"Chip?" Was the first thing I heard when I finished crying. I turned to see Shayne standing there with a worried look on his face. He had a cut across his torso.  
"What happened?" I asked. He looks down at the cut.  
"Oh this is nothing compared to what I've seen happen to Ryan. But, I should ask the same of you." He looked me up and down. If it weren't for the situation, I would've thought he was checking me out.  
"I was attacked." I force myself to say. He looks at me with fear in his eyes.  
"Which one?" Apparently he knew what I got attacked by.  
"The one with the cage and crazy hair and sharp nails." I said.  
"The Jackal.." He says. I look at him confused. "I met up with Kalina. She told me about all the ghosts. You got off lucky it seems. He could've done a lot worse?" He saw the confusion in my face. "Rape you." That's when I lost it. I jumped up from the ground and ran. He ran after me but I couldn't help but keep running and running. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up finding the stairs. I stopped at them and Shayne finally got to me. "We-I mean you-found it."  
I nod. "Let's go." We ran up the steps and I scream in horror at the site I see.  
"Oh my God." Shayne said as he stared at Holly's hanged body. It swayed back and fourth with blood dripping from her mouth.  
I turned right around so I didn't have to look but I saw an even worse site.  
A tall, muscular man with bullet holes in him stood there holding a dead Kalina. My mouth went into a gape and I turned Shayne around.  
"Run. Now."-I don't move-"NOW!" He yells.  
I didn't hesitate. I ran as fast as I could down the hall and into the library. Shayne was right behind me and he ran in, too. We slid the door shut as fast as possible right when the muscular man got to us. "Who was that?" I ask.  
"The Juggernaut." He says.  
"Explain to me all these ghosts." I demand. No hesitation for him and he goes right in to explaining.


	11. Chapter 11

I found out what all the ghosts were called. The little boy with the arrow was the First Born Son. Headless torso with missing legs, the Torso. A twitchy kind of female teen in a prom outfit with a broken neck and hands bounded behind her, the Bound Woman. A woman with an I.V. pole and hospital gown, the Withered Lover. A male teen with a baseball bat and half of his face missing, the Torn Prince. Nude woman with cuts all over her and a butchers knife, the Angry Princess. The old pilgrimess-looking woman with stalks, the Pilgrimess. Big fat male child, the Great Child. Small mother, the Dire Mother. African-American male with nails and a hammer, the Hammer. Crazy male with cage over head and crazy hair, the Jackal. And, lastly, the tall male with bullet holes, the Juggernaut.  
"Wow." Was all I could say.  
"You must beware of the last three. They will hurt you or kill you." He said.  
"I can sort of tell!" I yelled referring to my incident with the Jackal.  
"Well sorry!" He yelled back.  
"It's fine. Sorry. So, Mr. Ghost Expert, how are we getting out of here?" I asked.  
"Well, that's the problem. Only one of us can escape."


	12. Chapter 12

I never realized how strong I actually was till I threw a heavy chair at Shayne.  
"You liar!" I yelled. "You're lying! We both have to get out! Not just one!" I let all the tears slip down.  
He blocked the chair and ran over to me. "Calm down! I'm trying to figure something out." He said.  
"Try harder." I mumbled. He moved away and I walked over to one of the walls with lots of writing on them. "What are these?" I asked.  
"Spells. They keep the ghosts out." He explained.  
"Or to keep them in." I whispered as I realized something.  
"Pardon?"  
"Think about it! If they couldn't get out of their cubes because the spells were on them, they can't escape the house!"  
"That helps us?"  
"Maybe they want set free. Not trapped in this house."  
"But they aren't trapped. They're just bait. We're the ones trapped."  
"What do you mean they're bait?"  
"Well think about _this_. Your Uncle invites you over, lets you bring friends, and he mysteriously disappears. Now think about it and tell me that we're not trapped."  
The trapped part I could agree on. But my _Uncle _trapping us? I thought over it again and again.  
"He's going to kill us." I said aloud. "We're going to Hell if we don't escape."  
"What makes you think Hell?"  
"This is no house. This is a machine."  
"A machine? How does that explain-"  
"A machine for Hell. There's an 'Eye-of-Hell' we need to destroy!" I cut him off.  
"We're going to need protection if we're going to get to it..." He said.  
I looked and realized that we could use the wall with lots of spells. "We'll use this." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

After getting the wall section out, Shayne and I walked out of the library. We walked down the hallways holding the section in front of us.  
"How's your back?" He asked.  
"Fine now. Sort of stinging but nothing big." I lied. It was still in a lot of pain. I tried not to cringe every time I walked. I, luckily, was good at it.  
"Did you hear that?" He asked, looking behind us.  
"Hear what?"  
"Listen." And then I heard. A knife skidding across glass it sounded like. I noticed my glasses were still on. I was pretty sure that whatever it was would come around the corner, soon.  
"Just stay quiet and maybe she won't find us." I said.  
"She?" He asked.  
"The Angry Princess. She has a knife. So it has to be her."  
"But the Jackal has sharp nails."  
"I know but this is more like a knife. And the Jackal would be making cackling sounds sort of."  
"Well if it's the Angry Princess, then where is she?" He glared.  
"Somewhere. I think she should be co-" I screamed in horror at what I saw. Shayne's head right in front of me and his body stood there swaying back and forth 'till it finally fell to the ground. Blood squirted everywhere. Some landed on my face. I looked up, turned around, and saw the Angry Princess. She was behind us and, no doubt, she'd wanted to kill me, too.  
Quickly, she brought her knife down on me but missed. I ran as fast as I could, but I had no clue where I was going. Without realizing, I ran right into two doors. I fell to the ground and saw a button right in front of my face. I clicked it and the two doors slid open revealing a huge machine. I got up and saw panels of buttons and Kalina's book.  
"What is this?"I asked no one.  
"In the Eye." Someone replied. I turned around to see my Uncle Cyrus.  
"You!"


	14. Chapter 14

My uncle Cyrus circled around me. "Well, might I say, you definitely took some beating. I'm going to guess...the Jackal? Yes, he has a tendency to attack people. Mainly women." He said.  
He frowned suddenly. "How sad, your friends aren't here with you. If only you could've saved them-"  
"Don't you say a thing about my friends! You have no right to talk about them!" I found myself saying. "You set this up. You knew I'd get curious and you..you knew that I could sense paranormal activity!"  
He shook his head laughing. "The sensing paranormal activity, well, we found that out when you were three." He said. "You found out yourself only a few years ago."  
"Yeah, so? You still knew. You probably wanted me dead!"  
"Oh hush now. I would never want that. Well, actually, I'll need you in a few minutes. As a sacrifice. I'll tell your par-oh that's right. They're dead!" He laughed cruelly.  
I felt tears in my eyes. I was so mad. "Why do you need me as a sacrifice?"  
"Why, for the house, of course! You see, Violet, I need more ghosts and from all your torture, you fit perfectly! I love tortured spirits. They make good weapons." He smiled like it was no big deal.  
"You're terrible! You should free these ghosts. They don't deserve to be trapped. They deserve to live their..dead 'lives'."  
He laughed. "Lives? If they had lives, they wouldn't be here now would they? They have no lives. Just heartless ghosts."  
I felt a presence near. Thank God my glasses were on. I looked out of the corner of my eye and there they were. All the ghosts. I looked back at Cyrus. He had an evil gleam in his eyes. "Heartless ghosts, eh? Literally, yes. Technically, no. You may not know this but some of those 'heartless ghosts' actually have feelings and care."  
"Oh how cute, you have a crush on a ghost! Go write it in your diary!" I punched him after he said that. He went back a few steps in shock. "H-how dare you?" He took my wrist and threw me down. I looked over to where the ghosts were and saw them looking. Some had sympathetic looks (yes, I know, surprising) and some had hatred all over their faces.  
Cyrus took his cane and hit me with it. He went to hit me again but I grabbed the cane. I wouldn't let go. I gripped onto it with both hands and yanked it out of his hands. I nodded to the ghosts and they came after Cyrus. Some came after me though. I had no choice, I threw the cane at the machine and ran for it. I got to the door right when the machine blew up.


	15. Chapter 15

That is how I ended up here. The house blew up and I escaped-as did all of the ghosts. The only one who left me alone was the Withered Lover. When I was freed from that retched house, I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. Now, I am only walking. I've been walking for hours. No cars have ever passed. I feel a knife pressed against me. I turn to see that the ghosts caught up to me.  
They have evil looks. They definitely want to kill me. I turn back and far, far down the road I see headlights. Hope!  
Then, the knife goes into my back. I scream in terror and pain. The Angry Princess takes it out of my back and begins slashing repeatedly at my back. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. She gets in front of me, smiles with an evil gleam in her eye, and slashes me in the stomach. I look behind me and see the ghosts watching her. They all have smiles and evil gleams. I spit blood and ask, "Am I going to see my mom and dad?" They shake their heads.  
I turn my head back around and take the knife from the Angry Princess. I put it up to my neck and with six last words I say, "Then let me finish this myself." Then, I slide the blade across my neck. The pain lasts for a second and the blood pours down and spews everywhere. The headlights finally reach me just as I take my last breath, fall back, and die.


End file.
